Nothing But The Truth, Naruto
by Amanda Petra
Summary: Naruto keeps lying to everyone about his mess-ups on missions, even though he is a bad liar. Kakashi gets fed up and puts a truth temporary curse on him. But when Naruto has to stay at Sasukes' place for a month, what will our Uchiha discover when Naruto must tell nothing but the truth? Update soon! first chapter is mainly a prologue. Sasunaru. WARNING!: contains lemon and citrus!
1. Chapter 1: The First lie

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I just want to say I really hope you guys like this cause this is my first! But don't worry, I've read so many that I feel like I know what I'm doing. Also, I'm writing this because through all the SasuNaru I've read I have only found a few that really got to me and made me go nuts, haha. So for all you fangirls that crave lemons and citrus... here's: **Nothing But The Truth, Naruto.**

(Tis time frame is before Sasuke left to Orochimaru, but they are around 16-17)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto... Sasuke and Naruto would have had a lot more kissing episodes. xD

* * *

**Nothing But The Truth Naruto**

****Here we are again. Waiting for Kakashi-Sensei in the field. Naruto laid with his head on his backpack, while Sakura and Sasuke just sat there. It had been 3 hours since they all arrive as ordered and it was nearing 8 o'clock. As the blonde drifted to sleep, footsteps were heard and he shot up with anger along with Sakura, knowing it was Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" They shouted in unison as the pointed at the man.

"Ne, sorry I was on my way when I saw the nicest man playing the guitar for money! So I ran home to get some cash to give to the man and we talked for a while." He chuckled as he waved and then sat next the the three. The two fumed, shouting how he was a liar. After they calmed down the raven haired boy just shook his head for a moment and glanced at Naruto. He continue watching the blonde while Kakashi and Sakura casually fought about what a bad liar he is. Naruto notice his rival looking and began to blush

_Why is staring at me? He has that look, like he wants to attack me but it seems different... _Naruto shifted his eyes over to his sensei and teammate trying not to blush anymore from Sasuke. _Why is he smiling now!? What is wrong with him? _The boys stared into each others eyes for what seemed ever. Sasuke licked his lips slowly cause Naruto to deepen his blush._ That was kinda... hot. Hnnn why do I have to be secretly bisexually? Ever since I met this bastard I've been slightly attracted to guys! _Sasuke bit his lower lip causing a deeper red shade form on the blondes face._ Shoot! I'm blushing! Look away, Naruto! Look away!_

__"Yo! You two! Come on! We have a mission you know! Stop it with your annoying rival glare shit!" Kakashi said, waving his hand between their glares. The fox blinked and was brought back to reality.

""What is our job today?" Sakura asked their sensei cheerfully.

"D Rank. Mrs. Katsume needs us to paint her house today."

"Aww c'mon! I'ma better ninja then this!" Growled the blond.

"Naruto." The raven boy said.

"What?" Naruto turned around too see the bastard in the same place, giving him a glare. Then stepped closer to be about a foot away. Kakashi and Sakura where beginning to walk, knowing that the two where about to argue and the just wanted to move on, hoping they would follow soon to the house for their mission.

"Stop lying." Sasuke smirked and walked passed Naruto to join the others, but not before brushing the foxes arm with his own. Naruto stood dumbstruck and turned around to growl and yell at his teammate.

"Shut up Teme!" He ran to the group annoyed. _Stupid cute jerky bastard. _Naruto thought staring at the Temes' ass, as they walked on to the hideously colored house.

**A/N:** I know it was short but I promise all the other chapter will be real long!

...Next chapter... What will happen when Naruto takes of his shirt in front of Sasuke? Why does Kakashi always put them together in the same room while he is of with Sakura-chan in a different room? When will I be good at making fanfics? Well next chapter there will be CITRUS! :D Please review and constructive criticism welcomed to help me improve my writing! :) Now I'm of to do a boring project for class! Lets hope i don't fail!

Bye mon ami! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Drenched Naruto

A/N: hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! :) Enjoy! (some citrus)

Disclamer: Sadly Naruto is not mine:(

* * *

The group came upon the ugly and oddly colored house. It was two stories and had a porch in front. The house was a grey-yellow tint, had a navy blue door, red shutters, and yellow frames. There where a few cracks in the wall for an unknown reason. On the porch sat a flower patterned swing chair, a oftenly use hose, new paint cans, and some packages.

The four winced as the walked up the porch. This house needed some serious work. He smell like fertilizer and old fat lady. Kakashi walked up to the door and grabbed the note taped to it and read:

_Thank you for helping me fix up my house! I know I said I just need it to be painted but would you all be so kind as to fix up the rest of the place? I talk to Tsunade, and she said this will count as three D-rank for you guys! That's good right? Anyways, I'll be staying with a friend until you guys are done. Thank you all so much! Here is what I need you all to do:_

_Paint the whole house inside and out._  
_Water the plants._  
_Plaster the cracks in the walls._  
_Bring packages in after painting._  
_Mop and sweep when all done._

_Again, thank you! - _

Kakashi-Sensei raised a brow and reread it so the other three knew what was happening. The three groaned in annoyance. "He, Sakura and I will mop and sweep when you two are done. But right now, she and I will go to the store and get wall plaster. Work together you guys…" The silver haired man giggled. "Sasuke look after Naruto. Mrs. Katsume is an old friend, so please do good. I don't want any mess's."

The blondes face grew red and his eyes widend. "WHAT?! Why do you and Sakura-chan get off to go shopping when we do all the work!" The green eyed girl blush and turned away. " And why do say that I'd mess up! Oi, he'd be the one to ruin everything!" He shouted pointing at the stoic, black haired boy next to him who only scoffed at his yelling.

"Naruto, Sakura-chan is coming with me because she wont yell in my face," The jonin then looked at the raven. "and will actually have a nice conversation with me. She is quite the company." he said happily causing the girl with pink hair to cover her now red-shaded face. "Also, you two need to learn how to work together better. This job is perfect for you guys." and with he started walking, pushing Sakura to start moving by placing his hand on her back.

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed pouting. "Hn, let's get to work dobe." The raven said with a hont of a smile. The blondes eye twitched. "Lets paint the upstairs, then downstairs, then outside." He said picking up four paint cans, then opening the door to walk in, only to drop them as he was shock by the look on the inside.

"Ew! What is this lady living in? A crayon box?" Naruto pushed past Sasuke and dropped his jaw. The walls were red, ceiling blue and the floor was carpeted purple. The furniture was mostly yellow, pink, orange, and green. The two where taken aback by the rainbow of décor. They could see why the place needed painted, there were water spots stained all over the walls. They wear happy the women already put the plastic down to take some time off the workload. After staring at the odd looking house insides, the boys looked at each other and headed up the bright yellow stairs.

Thankfully there where only three rooms and the hall way. All the rooms were the same as the living room, even the bathroom. The raven and the fox when into the master bedroom and set up the paint to start the red. "Oi! Teme! It looks like a bucket of blood don't it?" Naruto said opening the can. He stuck his hand in and pulled it out covered in the red gooey paint.

"Stop that! Your wasting the paint and will get paint on yours and my clothes!" Sasuke demand too late. For the dobe hit his own chest with the red hand and fell on the ground purposely.

"Ooh! Why'd you stab me teme?!" The fake dying boy asked with a laugh.

"Get up now. We need to get this done and over with. And take that of now before you get it on me." And with that the blonde quickly stood up trying to hug as the raven backed away, not wanting paint on him. The dobes' whole shirt was soaked red. The raven backed into the wall and before he knew it the blonde squished their bodies together, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha. "Get off now!" Sasuke had the slightest blush, cause as you know he wont allow himself to show emotion. But their body so close he couldn't help it.

"Why teme? Its just paint?" The fox chuckled squeezing him closer, smearing the red over him. Sasuke looked up and saw half lidded bright blue eyes looking at him. _Oh, those eyes… He has those eyes. They are so alluring. His body with mine._ Narutos' knee pushed between Sasukes' legs, as he was squirming to get free. "I'm not letting go until you as soaked as I am." He said pinning the ravens' arms to the wall on both sides of his head. The Uchiha gasped at the action and bit his lip to hold back the small moan, as Narutos' knee moved up closer to his groin.

"I said get off!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto released him, satisfied with the amount of paint on his teammate. "You moron! You spilled a whole gallon of paint during you dumbass annoying shit. _Thank the gods I found a distraction for dobe. That wall pinning was nervracking._ The both looked to see the paint spreading through the room brush against some furniture. They ran to get towls and cleaned up as much paint as they could. But the bottoms of a few dressers and small table were stained red. Sasuke being Sasuke pushed the blonde out of the room door angrily, and twenty five minutes later came out of the fully repainted room feeling tired.

"You did it by yourself? I know I screwed up but really?"

"Shut up. I'm going to paint the rest of the inside of the house. You go water the plants. Even, a dumbass like you shouldn't be able to fuck that up." The Uchiha demanded.

"Ne ne! That's a baby job! I've bee sitting here doing nothing and now I gotta do the most boring job ever! You go do it!"

"I don't think so. You fucked up the paint once already. Now go." Sasuke pushed the boys' back and forced him to walk downstairs and outside the front door, Naruto trying to resist every second. "The hose is right next to you. I saw that the garden is in the back now go start." And with that the Uchiha slammed the door in the pouting paint covered boys face. _He looked so hot when he made that sad face… but I had to do it._

.

An hour later the ninja named Sasuke walked out of the house, feeling accomplished. He remembered his loudmouth would be in the back so that's where he headed. Only, to find a drenched Uzumaki with hose going ballistic, apparently on full blast. Uchiha ran to the nozzle, quickly turning off the hose. Then he walked over to Naruto, slowly shaking his head.

"What the fuck did you do?" he said with a blank face.

"I was watering the garden like you told me too and the these guys came over here and did something to the hose thingy over there!" He shout pointing to the nozzle. He sat there in mud, with his headband in his hand trying to get off the gunk. " So I beat them up! And they ran away like little boys!" He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "But by the time I got back to the hose I couldn't get it to stop! And now we're here…" he mustered out.

"And that's the lie your going to tell Kakashi?" The raven smirked.

"It's n-not a lie!" Naruto said.

"Ah well… you keep telling yourself that. Now take your clothes off"

"EH?! W-WHAT?!" Naruto's face blushed pink, and he jumped up in panick. "W-why do want m-me to s-strip?!" he flailed his arms around, feeling flustered

"Because your soaked and cant go in the house like that." Sasuke said trying not to blush, realizing the error in the way his words sounded.

"Well to bad! There's plastic. It'll be fine."

"I took down the plastic. I finished painting the inside."

Naruto dropped his jaw and blinked in amazement from how quickly his rival/crush finished. "Well I'm sure im not that wet." He managed to say and began walking to the front of the house before the raven could reply. He walked up to the porch and grabbed a package and walked in the house.

Sasuke began to go after the blonde and thought about how soaked he was. At first it was that he was going to ruin the carpet, but it somehow led to it being about how the light reflected of his blondes tan skin, and how his drenched hair fell over part of his eyes, eyes that shimmered bright blue. How his lips glistened, so plump and soft looking. Before he knew it he was on thee porch picking up one of the packages. He continued think of Naruto looking amazing while he walked in and saw his oh-so-sexy-and-wet Naruto sitting on the floor soaking both the carpet and the package. The raven paced him self and sat as close to the wet Uzumaki as possible, avoiding the wet carpet.

"So what lie are you going to tell Kakashi for this?" He asked.

"That you made me do it, even though I was wet." He grinned evily and then blush at how wrong it sounded.

"Well why are you sitting here still?"

"Cause I'm… I- …I don't know. I'm mad." He mustered.

"Are you going to take your wet clothes now? Or am I?" He said, want to see his Uzumaki as bare as he could.

"You are." The blonde smirked. Hoping the bastard would freak out and he could get a good laugh.

"What? Oh? Interesting…" Said Uchiha, smiling with a blush he tried to hide. "Arms up" He demanded, and slowly pulled Narutos shirt and jacket off at the same time. It revealed his amazingly tone chest, arms and stomach. Sasuke bit his lip holding back a shudder. "Now.. Lets get those wet pants off so I can warm you up" He said smirking, making the blondes' eyes grow wide.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Terrible? Heh I know I promised citrus in this chapter but I wanted to lead into it…  
…Next Chapter… How is Sasuke going to warm Naruto up? Will there be kissing? What will Naruto tell Kakashi? Do you guys like my story so far?… Anyways… I need sleeeeep! So review and favorite and blah blah blah! Seeya and next chapter coming soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Lies

**A/N: **So in this chapter there is some sexy stuff so you are warned! And I am finally going to get to what the summary is all about! Yay! :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Naruto! *laughs evily until the cops tackle me* Dammit… Fine. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Well why are you sitting here still?"_

"_Cause I'm… I- …I don't know. I'm mad." He mustered._

"_Are you going to take your wet clothes now? Or am I?" He said, want to see his Uzumaki as bare as he could._

"_You are." The blonde smirked. Hoping the bastard would freak out and he could get a good laugh._

"_What? Oh? Interesting…" Said Uchiha, smiling with a blush he tried to hide. "Arms up" He demanded, and slowly pulled Narutos shirt and jacket off at the same time. It revealed his amazingly tone chest, arms and stomach. Sasuke bit his lip holding back a shudder. "Now.. Lets get those wet pants off so I can warm you up" He said smirking, making the blondes' eyes grow wide._

_Now…_

"Wha-what!?" The blonde asked, his face turning red as ever. He looked into Sasukes' eyes that were full of desire. _What is he doing!? Is this really happening? This has to be another wet dream of him or something… _Naruto pinched the other boys' cheek. Hard. While during the blondes thoughts, was cupping the foxes, whiskered cheek with his right hand, and placing his left hip, sliding a thumb into the orange pants. He then released Naruto when his cheek was pinched and shook his face. He wondered if the teme-bastard would flinch in pain, to see if it was a dream but forgetting that he was Uchiha, Sasukes eyes just narrowed and looked at his teammate, annoyed. _This must be a dream…_

"Stop that, Usuratonkachi." the bastard muttered, trying to pull his face away from the irritating tan hand.

"Is this real!? Are you- what's happening?!" Naruto asked in a nervous voice. He was completely out of it since his shirt was taken off. The raven ignored his fox and placed his hands on said fox's pants button, biting his lip and looking the blondes body up and down. He began to unbutton the orange clothing and slowly unzipped them. "Sasuke-teme? Stop!" He shouted. The sound of the zipper forced a small moan come from Uzumakis lips. As the pants were slowly pulled down, Naruto felt heat pooling up in his groin. His green and orange boxers becoming tight.

"Why? What do you think this is?" the teme asked, curiously.

"Another wet dream or something.. Maybe we finished our mission and I fell asleep waiting for Kakashi and Sakura-chan. This has to be a dream!" Uzumaki stated. "But usually we are making out by now." Uchiha dropped his jaw and then a mischievous grin grew upon his face.

"Yes. A dream. That's exactly what this is." Sasuke pushed Naruto into the couch and pressed his lips to the others'. _So it is just a dream! This is the most realistic yet! Oi this'll be good! _The words made him a little sad though. He thought it was real at first but knowing its not, knowing his dream hadn't really come true, did make him a little depressed.

Sasuke kept the kiss as long as he could hold his breath. He felt sparks fly, like in the movies. As soon as he broke the kiss he went back in for a second. The raven crawled onto the blondes lap a going into this passionate connection. Naruto felt himself twitching in his boxer. The fox finished sliding his pants off and giggled into the kiss. With out permission, not that it was needed…. Naruto shoved his tongue into the ravens mouth and entangled his fingers into the black hair. An uncharacteristic load gasp emitted through Sasukes mouth and into the blondes.

For a little payback, Uchiha started sucking on the tan boys tongue that had penetrated his lips. The fox moaned and felt his hard cock being grounded into by the other boys ass. He felt pain in his chest and couldn't understand why, but his body moved on its own. He gave a slight pull to the black hair and panted out of breath. The other boy was surprised by the kissing break until he realized why it was broke.

Uzumaki couldn't help but notice Sasuke panting too… _Dream Sasuke sure was out of breath… I mean, they had only been kissing for a few minutes. Its still really hot though. _The raven took the lip lock break to his advantage. He chuckled and nibbled the foxes ear playfully and then began a new nibbling spot on his neck.

"Eeep!" Naruto squeaked out at the new sensation filling him. Sasuke had found his weak spot. Naruto let at a moan and arched his back. His hard member becoming even harder. His whole body was steaming wherever the Uchiha had touched him. Especially his stomach, where he felt the heat of Sasukes own hardening member. His boxers where still damp from the hose-issue. But the water was quickly evaporating. With the licks and nibbles on his sensitive neck, the newfound thumbs rubbing his nipples, and the continuous grinding on his dick, Naruto panted louder and bit his lip harder with every thrust given to hold back moans. The feeling was too much and he wanted to release. Their members rubbing into each other was overwhelming. He thought it was the best feeling wet dream he's ever had.

Sasuke felt Naruto trembling under him, and figure out that his neck was the main cause when he blew on his saliva covered neck and the fox couldn't hold his load gasp back. So he decided he would focus on the blondes jugular-weak spot. He gently bit and blew and kissed the skin and thrusted harshly into his whiskered boys cock with his own. Hearing the panting hastening, he realized the Usuratonkachi need his orgasm to hurry up and arrive. So, With a twist of the blondes nipples and a rough bite to his neck, along with a strong thrust, Naruto let out a shout.

"Sa-suke-kun!" he released his white cream into his boxer-shorts and gripped the head of black hair tightly. He thought he'd never felt such an amazing orgasm from a wet dream before, actually he'd never felt it at all before. He looked into the dark eyes as his eyes drifted closed. He smiled happily and let himself drift asleep. While Sasuke let out a small laugh. H went to the bathroom to finish himself off and then went back to clean up the other boys white-mess that had escaped through the slit of his boxers. He redressed the fox and set him up on the couch to sleep.

This plan was perfect. He could just say it was all a dream and the dobe would never need to know. In the beginning he wanted to just flirt and see how Uzumaki would react, then play is of with an excuse if he reacted negatively to the seduction. But since he thought it was a dream, he decided to go further, and learned a little secret the fox had. He smiled. He had always had wanted Naruto. He had always knew he was gay too. Although he would never show anything to show it until he knew what he wanted, also wanted him. And now he does know.

Ketching the clock in the corner of his eye, Sasuke had seen it was nearing noon. Kakashi and Sakura would be back at anytime now. He wanted to finish before they got back. The raven shook his head trying to clear his mind of his fox and grabbed some paint to head outside. That's all that was left for them to do, well him.

.

It was twenty minutes after Sasuke finished painting the outside of the house, when his sensei and the pink haired girl returned. He sat on the couch by Narutos' feet while the fox drooled away in deep slumber. Sasuke didn't move his eyes from the romance novel he had found on a bookshelf, (Maybe he could get some ideas…) when the two of his team members walked in.

Sakura was giggling and Kakashi chuckled some when he saw the girl blushing red as she laughed. But both quickly turned their heads to the bright green couch that was under the source of a snoring blue eyed boy. Sakura-chan let out a loud squeal causing the sleeping boy to wake up in a startle and fall off the couch.

"Whoa! What?!" He shouted rubbing his heading trying to stand up. "Who's screaming!?" the whiskered boy shook his head and look at the two blushing people in the doorway.

"Eh, it's nothing." Kakashi said attempting to wave it off and walked fully in the house, followed by a nervous Sakura. "Have you two finished?"

"Oh, y-yea! We worked equally and both did a great job!" Naruto lied.

"That's a lie," Naruto turned to the Uchiha. "You spilled paint so I had to finish painting the inside all by myself."

"What about the rest of the work?" Kakashi asked.

"I did 'em! And that teme jerk is the one lying!" Uzumaki panicked. "I watered the plants and brought in the packages!" Kakashi looked at the damp spot on the carpet and completely damp package and groaned.

"What the hell happened?" the jonin asked.

"Sasuke did it! It's his fault! He sprayed me and then made me take in the package!" Sasuke raised a brow to the blonde.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Kakashi mad a stern voice. "Stop your insistent lying."

"I am not! He made me do everything! I swear!"

"Stop. Or I will make you tell the truth myself." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I am telling the truth!"

"Ah, sure. Because after you messed up painting, you so didn't drown the garden and drench yourself. And to you totally didn't get mad at yourself after and trying bringing in the packages still soaked then fall asleep on the couch." Uchiha said dryly.

"See, now that I believe." Kakashi softened his eyes to Sasuke then glared back too Naruto. "And I saw the outside was done nicely and-"

"I did it! I am better then that lazy ass! He is lying to you!" Naruto continued. He had no idea why he wouldn't back down but he couldn't.

"That's it! Stop it! I saw you sleeping!" The blonde winced at his sensei's yelling. "Come here! This is not how ninja act. Even you Naruto!" Kakashi began making unknown hand signs as he walked towards the fox annoyed. The said fox stepped back, unsure what was happening until Kakashi placed his fingers on Narutos' forhead and chest. "Temporary truth curse jistu!" A light shined from where his fingers where placed and then he backed away. "There, now tell me what… hmm what you think of me!"

Naruto instantly replied, "You're a bastard! But to be honest I think your really cool and funny. I think you really- Wait what am I doing? Why am I admitting that?!"

"He obviously just put a truth jistu on you. I guess you can only tell the truth…" Sakura informed him.

"WHAT!? No lying!? Nothing but the truth?" The fox screamed the question while Sasuke widened his eyes, now very interested in the fight.

"Yes. _Nothing but the truth, Naruto_." Kakashi stated.

**A/N: **Okay:D there we go! Next chapter soon! Please review and follow and blahhhh blahhh blahhh! ….Next chapter… What will Naruto say when Sasuke asks him some personal stuff? What happens to Narutos' house!? When will Kakashi and Sakura reveal their secret?! Do I still suck at writing? Find out next time! Yayyy! Stuff! Time to go eat! Later!


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Control

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope your ready to find out some secrets! By the way I try to update every other day… sorry if it takes longer… School keeps me away from the computer. :(

**Disclaimer: **K. Masashi wouldn't let me have Naruto… So I guess I have to go to a different form of persuasion … *laughs manically*

* * *

Naruto woke up groaning and rolled onto his right side. His brain was still foggy while he tried to wake up, so he sat up and stretched. As he crept out of bed he rubbed his eyes and blinked his vision to clearity. Looking in his bathroom mirror Naruto started talking to himself with out him even noticing.

"Damn I don't want to get up. I want to stay in bed and snuggle with Sas- the hell?" The fox said forgetting yesterdays event but then quickly remembering. "Shit! How am I supposed to go through the day like this? What if someone asks me something!? What if I can't stop myself from answering!" Naruto pulled his hair and walked back to his bed and sat on the soft mattress. But he felt something under his thigh making him jump up quickly. The blonde looked down at the unknown substance and began blushing even though there was noone else there to see his mess.

"Fuck! Another wet dream! What the hell is wrong with me? It was bad enough I had one about the bastard yesterday at the-" Naruto dropped his jaw. He had completely forgotten about his _dream_ he had yesterday. He had begun pacing in his room filling his body with panick at what he was just realizing something about what he did yesterday. _Sasuke-teme said I fell asleep while I was on the mission. Sasuke had been in the room while I was sleeping. That dream… it was a wet one! About the bastard! Shit I probably was hard the whole time I was sleeping! Meaning he probably saw me…_ Naruto began pacing faster with his heart racing. He began wondering if he had ever talked in his sleep. Freaking that the raven would've heard him. Narutos' eyes had caught onto the clock and he jolted to the bathroom not wanting to be late for his next mission even though Kakashi always was.

The fox brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast in record time, all while worrying about the previous day 'cause of both the dream, and the jutsu his jerk sensei put on him. As he walked to the bridge to meet up with his team, he thought through that day and couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep but he just shrugged it off for now trying not to think of what the teme would do if he knew he had sexual dreams about him. Instead he moved his minds activity back to figuring out how he would get through the day without being mean to people or letting one of his secrets come out. _Damn, the truth hurts. Whether it be hurting me or someone else._ He could just not talk to anyone. That was it! He'd try not to say anything! He didn't want to risk something happening… _Stupid truth jutsu shit…_

.

The three genin ninja relaxed on the bridge, all annoyed by their ever-so-late Kakashi-sensei. Naruto had kept his mouth closed and when Sakura had said 'Good morning' the blonde just nodded his head up smiling. The blonde looked to the stoic-faced boy to his left, sighing in relief that Sasuke kept his eyes closed while he leaned back on the bridges railing. Naruto was happy he wasn't the bastard wasn't looking at him like he was yesterday. Well, not happy, he did like the way he looked at him but it also scared him and kind of confused him on what was going on. He being only relieved because he thought for a moment about his dream yesterday and if the teme had even known he had a wet _dream_, then Sasuke would have made fun of him already.

Hearing the sigh, Sasuke looked up and smirked when he saw Naruto lost in thoughts and blushing. _He's so cute when he blushes… _Interrupting both boys train of thought, Kakashi appeared behind Sakura who had just been standing in the middle of the bridge, lost in her own daydream. The masked jonin poked the sides of Sakura's stomach with his pointer fingers and started chuckling as she squeaked and jumped ten feet up at the sudden touch, landing on her butt on the ground.

Sakura fumed as while the man stood looking what seemed to be expressionless, but a smirk hidden under the mask.

"You should never let your guard down, Sakura-chan." The silver haired man inquired.

"Oh hush you jerk! We aren't even on a mission yet!" she said acting furious but Sasuke noticed a blush of embarrassment and a nervous glance to Kakashi on the green eyed girls face.

Naruto finally spoke up, forgetting he was trying not to talk. "C'mon! I'm already feeling weird with Sasuke standing here only inches from me! I don't need to awkwardly watch you two trying to flirt or whatever!" was all that blurted out. Appearently he too, had caught onto the two of them continuously being touchy-blushy for the past few months. The blond slapped his hands to his mouth and blushed a tint of pink realizing all that had been said. But after the jonin and cotton candy colored hair girl blushed and looked anywhere but at the blonde then looking at each other. The silver haired man tapping his pointer fingers together then stopped when he thought of what else he had heard Naruto say in his truthful burst. The masked man grinned mischievously, not that anyone could really see, as he figured out how he could get the attention of them. Sasuke watching the whole seen but not caring, but also think about the other thing Naruto had said.

"Feeling weird?" Kakashi stared his little plan with. He was _so_ happy he did that jutsu yesterday. _This will be fun… _he thought. "Why would you be feeling weird about Sasuke standing next to you? He is just standing. What's so weird about that? Is there something the happened at Mrs. Katsumes' home that I don't know about?" The blondes eyes widened and then shift up to look at the sky. Sasuke could only wait with anticipation for his answer.

"I uh, I-I do not want to tell you. That's the truth. Is it okay that I told the truth Sensei?" he managed to choke out, mentally patting himself on the back for the creation of his witty reply. He chuckled only slightly as he felt himself escaping the bad situation.

"Well, since you think your funny. You can keep your 'weird feeling with Sasuke' going all day." Naruto's throat went dry immediately, and glanced to Sasuke to see how he had reacted to the mention of his 'weird feeling'. All he saw was his usual expressionless face looking at Kakashi. But what the blonde had not known was that the Uchiha was feeling emotions. The raven was so focused on what the man had to say next. He wanted to know if Narutos 'weird feeling' was good or bad. He knew the dobe like him back, but the dobe doesn't know that he knows that. The fox had only made his eyes wider when he saw the smirk on the ravens face grow from Kakashi's next words.

"'Cause for todays mission, the two of you get to clean Mr. Tanaka's attic!" Kakashi said before muttering some excuse why he and Sakura just had to do the basement themselves because there were glass things down there and he didn't want the boys to break them.

"No! Please! Don't leave alone with him!" Naruto pleaded on his knees to his sensei while clasping his hands together and making a face that one would call the 'constipated look'.

"We better get going before the dobe shits a brick." Sasuke said before shoving his hands in his pockets and walked of the bridge. The other two laughed a bit as the look at Naruto, who face began to fume after hearing the Uchiha.

"You are so mean to me sometimes!" The blonde shouted back to him as he started walking, along with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Only _sometimes_? What am I the rest of the time?" The raven questioned.

"Very sexy and alluring…" Naruto mumbled as quiet as he could, not being able to keep his words in, Damn he hated telling the truth.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked pretending like he hadn't heard him. But of course, he_ did._

"I-I don't want y-you to hear what I said." Naruto pulled his hair. He couldn't keep his mouth shut! "C-can we talk about this la-later. I want to try and get my damn m-mouth control in order!" the blonde said before Sasuke could ask why he didn't want him to hear what he said.

"Hn." Was all he replied smirking with glee.

After Sasukes 'hn' Naruto had put his hands together behind his head like he usually does, and watched the bastards ass while they walked. Like he usually does. And behind Uzumaki, walked the othe team 7 members seeing and hearing the whole little shebang.

.

They group arrived at the house of the old man. The fox realized that this old guys house was just a few blocks from his. It was a nice large blue house unlike his though. The four of them listened to the cheerful old mans instructions of just sweeping, dusting, and organizing. Then they split up, and I'm guessing you know who went with who, and who went where. The fox and raven walked up the wooden stairs and into the attic. It actually wasn't that messy. It'd probably only take them an hour or two. There was just a lot of books, records, large pictures, and random boxes all covered in a layer of dust. Naruto swept while Sasuke dusted. Most of the things had been organized too. There was just books all over that needed to be put in order. While they swept though, every time Sasuke caught Naruto staring at him, he'd just chuckle and call him a dobe before going back to his work and Uzumaki growled at him every time.

Apparently the basement was a lot worse cause when the boys went down to tell the others they were finished, they were nowhere in sight but you could hear their voices somewhere with in the maze of boxes and old mattresses. So the boys went back to the attic and started their 'Can we talk about this later' thing that Naruto had mentioned, and Sasuke had brought up. Since it was in fact later.

"So Dobe, what was it you didn't want me to hear?" asked the pale boy as they both sat on the rather comfy and now clean blue suede couch. The blondes eyes instantly shot up and he glanced to Sasuke.

"Why do you care?" he tried to save himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke questioned him as he scooted a bit closer to the fox so the would be bearly touching. The to had both been sitting facing each other indian style and Naruto had just passed the scooting as him trying to get comfortable.

"I _really_ don't want you to" he growled.

"I don't care. So what was your dream about yesterday? Sounded… pleasing"

Narutos mind just felt as if it exploded. _He did see! Shit! Shit! Shit! He'll never let me live this down_! He screamed in his head and on the outside he was as red as a firetruck.

"It was pleasing." He let slip. This justu was getting worse and worse! He could barely even think before his mouth automatically opened up. Nothing but the truth came out. He didn't even have time to try to think of a truthful excuse.

"How come?"

"It was sexually" Sasuke grinned and Naruto cried in embarrassment no longer able to stop himself from talking.

"With whom?"

"You" Sasukes mind was also going crazy but in his, it was a party of joy. He loved watch the fox freak out while he spilled his secrets. Uzumaki only poured more tears of embarrassment down his whiskered cheeks.

"So you want me sexually?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since we kissed in class"

"How are you feeling right now?" The raven chuckled.

"Like dying of embarrassment."

"So you want to fuck me later?"

"Hell yes!" The blonde shouted more in frustration then in excitement. To be honest, he was extremely confused, unsure on what he or the bastard was saying. But before anything else happened, the ground rumbled for a moment and an extremely loud boom went off followed by screams. The two jumped and looked out the attic window to see fire on the street from pieces of random things. They gave each other a worried glance and together, they darted downstairs. All the neighborhood included our team 7 walked out to see a house aflame. But only our groups eyes went wide as they did seeing it had been the house of our one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke looked over to the blonde seeing the pain and horror that filled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha! Naruto has reveiled some of his secrets to Sasuke! The Jutsu is getting stronger! Kakashi and Sakura are getting more obvious! …Next Chapter… Why is Narutos house on fire!? Where will our blonde live for his homelessness times? Will Sasuke let some secrets slip to Naruto?… Update will be soon! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and stuffs! It really makes me write faster! :D Sorry for the spelling errors I've had… I'm only human:/ Anywayyyss!.. I've got to study for exams sadly.. Me: But I don't want to stop writing!

School: Too bad bitch! Study or fail!

Me: But-

School: No!

Me: Can I atleast-

School: GO STUDY!

Me: Fine… *pouts* Later everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Just Shut the Fuck Up

**A/N:** Wow! So many people are reading my story! ^-^ Thanks everyone! I have no idea how many chapters this will have… Besides that stuff, I'm eating RAMEN! Yay! I was hoping it would help me feel like Naruto so I'm in all orange today too! This chapter is a little sad at first but its better at the end! I promise! Don't leave! v-v

**Disclaimer:** K. Masashi still won't let me have Naruto! :( He offered me Gai-Sensei, but I politely refused and then ran away screaming when Gai tried to get me to wear one of his jumpsuit things…

* * *

_Previously…_

"_So you want to fuck me later?"_

"_Hell yes!" The blonde shouted more in frustration then in excitement. To be honest, he was extremely confused, unsure on what he or the bastard was saying. But before anything else happened, the ground rumbled for a moment and an extremely loud boom went off followed by screams. The two jumped and looked out the attic window to see fire on the street from pieces of random things. They gave each other a worried glance and together, they darted downstairs. All the neighborhood included our team 7 walked out to see a house aflame. But only our groups eyes went wide as they did seeing it had been the house of our one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke looked over to the blonde seeing the pain and horror that filled his eyes._

_Now…_

"Kakashi-kun! What's happening? Why is Narutos house on fire!?" Sakura shouted the question to the jounin ninja as the group of four ran to Narutos' front yard.

"I-I don't know." Kakashi mustered out as he was stunned and just as confused as everyone else.

"Is there anyone in there!?" a random civilian shouted out.

"Who lives there?!" exclaimed another. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all turned to look at the blonde who was now on his knees and covering his face with his hands.

"I live there." a low voice came from said blonde. Fire-truck sirens were heard and next thing everyone say was the Konaha firefighters. They immediately started the hose as a few other pushed the citizens back. Sasuke watched the fox. He really didn't look at the fire, because of Naruto. He as sitting on his feet while he knelt on the ground and his hands over his eyes. He was attempting to suppress his heavy breathing but the raven knew he was crying because if the tears for on his wrists and his chin. Sasuke knelt on one knee beside him,

"Are you okay dobe?" he said to him with the most sincere face the Uchiha could muster up. Naruto looked up to him after rubbing some new-forming tears out of his eyes. He had a pout in his expression but that was mixed with many other terrible emotions. He had the biggest, brightest, bluest and saddest eyes that Sasuke had ever seen the fox boy with.

"Do me a favor teme?" he whispered.

"Sure, I mean, I guess."

"Will you just stay here with me for a little bit? I don't want to deal with this on my own right now." he admitted. He actually wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone 'cause he didn't want the bastard to see him so weak. But the truth jutsu wouldn't let him. Sasuke just stared at the sobbing boy in front of him for a moment before he was yanked into a hug. The blonde squeezing him. "Please, Sasuke. I've lost everything!" he muffled in the ravens neck and tried to hold back his tears from soaking the pale boy.

"O-Of c-course" the raven choked out. Naruto had last everything. He doesn't have parents or any family for that matter. And now everything he owns his burnt down to ashes. Sasuke looked at the house that was nearly just the frames now, the firefighters getting the last of the flames just to stop it from spreading now since there was nothing really left of the house. Sasukes eyes then shifted to the blonde head that no longer cared if he got the ravens shirt soaked and was rubbing his face into his shirt. The Uchiha had lost mostly everything and kind of knew what he was going through.

"Look up there!"

"Who's that!?" some bystanders yelled out, causing everyone to look up on top of a building a few houses down. There, stood a man in the shadows who was looking back at them all and at what he caused. The strange man wore all black for camouflage and a grey clothes draped of his face, showing only his dark eyes. He was too far away for anyone to see the symbol on his headband. Kakashi growled and jumped onto a nearby roof, making the man turn around and flee, not wanting to be caught.

"I'm going after him. I need to know why he did this." he stated to the three genin.

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura shouted to him.

"No!" Sakura winced startled from his tone of voice. "You need to stay here! Talk to the fire fighters and try to find out where exactly in the house did the explosion go off. Every detail helps." Sakura stepped back and nodded. "Sasuke, take Naruto away from here! They might be after him. That bomb was probably meant to kill him. Don't let anyone know where you take him until I come back and talk to you about it. This is your new mission now. Okay? I've got to hurry now. Bye." The jounin ninja darted in the same direction as the strange man.

Sasuke 'hn'd but Kakashi was gone before he heard him. Sakura stayed by the firemen and waited for the fire to stop before investigating. She waved her and at Sasuke to hurry up and get Naruto out of here. He nodded his head back in reply and pulled the still sobbing and confused blonde onto his back before he started jumping on the roof tops to exit the area.

.

Naruto woke up in a small bedroom, his eyes puffy from crying. He looked around to examine the room. It was mainly empty, just the bed, a dresser and a chair. The sheets were dark blue and the walls were white. The carpet was a light shade of purple.

The fox looked at the clock reading it to realize it was 6 o'clock. He had only slept for an hour or so. The last thing he really glimpsed at was his house burning away while he was being carried away by Sasuke. _Everything, it's all- just gone. All my clothes, my pictures, my bed, my ra- MY RAMEN! _His face grew in anger. _Not my ramen! Not only that, but where am I going to live? Shit if would be with Kakashi… I'd probably be on the streets. Hey well worst case scenario is living with the bastard. -Fuck me! Right before the fire the jerk embarrassed the hell out of me! He knows my secret! My dirty little secret! My life is ruined_! He heard the door open and watched the person walk in. _Oh speak of the teme… _he sighed.

"Hey dobe. Your up." The Uchiha walked to the side of the bed and sat next to the fox, handing him a bowl of rice with minced vegetables. "Eat."

"Where am I?" he asked and slowly took a bite of his food, chopsticks in hands.

"My place."

"Why your place?"

"Where else was I suppose to take you when someone my be after you?"

"Tsunade comes to mind, as does Kakashi." He inquired with a cocky attitude.

"Kakashi isn't here so no and Tsunade has better things to do then to watch your ass."

"Oh, does that mean you have time to watch my ass?" the blonde smirked. "I never knew you were so interested in my ass that you'd take time out of your busy life just to watch it."

"Sh-shut up. This is jus-just a mission." the raven said blushing some.

"Was that a blush I saw?" Naruto was happy with the conversation at the moment, he thought of it as payback for when the raven hammered him with embarrassing questions.

"No! Now sh-shut-, just shut the fuck up and eat!" Uchiha choked out.

"I am a little hungry but I don't care as much as long as I get to embarrass you. So not right now… I'm thinking that if I talk about sexual stuff between you and I, you'll get flustered as fuck- shit! that's not how I wanted to say that! I hate this truth crap!" the blonde cursed himself.

"Heh, so um.. Anyways, you have to stay with me till Kakashi gets back. Your not aloud to leave or talk to anyone 'cept me and Sakura." the raven informed him.

"Subject changing jerk! W-well..'" he hesitated. "Thanks though, for letting me stay here when I have nowhere to go. I know your probably just doing this for the mission though, but still thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke stood from the bed while he watched Naruto set his food aside and sitting up straighter. "So you need anything else?"

"Oi! Ramen! _Please_!" he clashed his hands together in a begging manner.

"Fine."

"Fuck yes! Thank you so much! This will be so sexy! _My_ Sasuke-kun making me _my _favorite food!" He squealed with his wrists touching each other and his chin on his fists like an excited love-sick girl.

"Wha-?"

He quickly opened an eye. "I didn't mean to say that out loud! Please forget that! I don't want you know anymore!" Sasuke sat back on the bed and faced the whisker faced boy and grinned.

"You know, this truth jutsu is making you rather interesting, Naruto." he chuckled. "So before we were interrupted earlier you were saying something bout wanting to fuck me?"

"Yes!" He blushed red and his heart pounded. "Please! Stop! Why do you keep doing this!? Why are you trying to get me to tell you about this!? Why do you care?!" he asked, trying to stop himself from saying any more about the wanting to fuck him thing.

"Because your sexy when your embarrassed!" the raven blurted out. "I already know all about your wet dreams and shit and how you like me! You already told me yesterday!" he admitted. He didn't know why he said it. But he said it and there was no going back.

"You just called me sexy? Are you okay?" he gave the raven a confused look. "Wait- Yesterday? I thought I told you today?"

The pale boy blushed hard and took a deep breath. "It wasn't a dream." he had to tell him. There was no point in hiding it. He was going to find out sooner or later, so the raven decided it should be sooner. _'Why sooner?' _a part of him asked. _'Cause why the fuck not_.

"What are you talking about Teme?"

"Yesterday," he looked up into the gorgeous cobalt blue eyes. His heart began to race and his hands became clammy. He shifted his eyes to the wall. He had never felt so awkward and nervous. _What if hates me for it? Maybe I shouldn't…_ He looked back into Narutos eyes. _Shit. I have too… _"What happened yesterday, at Mrs. Katsume's house wasn't a dream. I kissed you and we did, kind of, had, dry sex."

The blonde dropped his jaw and said nothing. He looked back into the ravens amber eyes. Then the bastard snapped his fingers in his face bringing him back from Narutos little brain explosion.

"Hello? You okay Dobe?" the raven was a little concerned. The blondes face was completely red, it also looked like steam was coming from his head too and his eyes widened. (You know when Naruto is embarrassed and his eyes are white and there is a black sketchy outline around them? Yea, that's what Sasuke was seeing…) His eyes began to twitch and he lifted his arms up midway for some reason as he try to get words to form in his mouth.

"I- Eh.. Nnghn.. I-I-" Sasuke was really nervous by now. "WH-WHAT!? THAT WAS _REAL_!? Please t-tell me your jus-just joking and trying to mess with me!" he gutted the words out of himself. He couldn't be real. He was sure it was a dream. But Sasuke had truthful eyes when he said it. Naruto began thinking of what was no longer considered a dream.

"I assure you that it really did happ-" Naruto cut him off.

"_You! _You made me fuckin' jiz! W-Why did you do that!?"

"'Cause I want to fuck y-" he was interrupted, again.

"You undressed me! And licked me! And- Oh my fuckin' Gods! You lied to Kakashi!"

"Naruto! Calm the hell down!" Sasuke was growing agitated not being able to explain, so he smacked the him. Right on the whiskers. "Listen to me!" Naruto shut his mouth. "The truth is… I want to fuck you."

"You-" this time Sasuke was the one to interrupt.

"Shut up. I want to fuck you Naruto. I've wanted to fuck you since we met. You thought it was a dream and I took advantage of that. Yes it was hilarious that you were so stupid to fall for it. But, that's not why I did it."

"So you-"

"Just shut the fuck up." Sasuke pushed his lips to the blondes, knocking him over and wrapping his legs around his hips. Naruto squeaked from the surprise attack. The attack being a tongue down his throat nearly suffocating him. Damn this was all happening so fast…

* * *

**A/N: **Oooohh… hehe I like writing this chapter:) ….Next Chapter… Who is the man that started the fire and why? Will Kakashi find him? What will Sakura discover? Will there be a lime next chapter? Yes, yes there will be. Will it take up most of the next chapter? Well yes to that too… Update coming soon! Get tissues out for your nosebleeds! Thanks for reading and all the review that make me write wayyyy faster! Now to the store to buy food! I like food:3

Me: I like your shoelaces.

You: Thanks! I stole them from the president!

Me: I am with my people. :3


	6. Chapter 6: Well Shit

**A/N: **Hey! I'm sorry for taking so long posting this chapter. I had to get my computer cleaned from a virus and yadayadayada crap that I don't understand. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and that the sexiness of this chapter makes up for it… And I just wanted to remind you guys, that this is my first ever fanfic online, so thanks for the critic! I need all the helps I can get:D Enough talking! Time for some LIME!

**Warning: **Complete lime and citrus! Don't like boy on boy action, skip to the last couple of paragraphs!

OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I asked for Sai and he said no. I asked for Gaara and he said no. hell, I asked for Shikamaru and Kiba too! But sadly they were all still a no… I don't own Naruto -_-

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Naruto! Calm the hell down!" Sasuke was growing agitated not being able to explain, so he smacked the him. Right on the whiskers. "Listen to me!" Naruto shut his mouth. "The truth is… I want to fuck you."_

"_You-" this time Sasuke was the one to interrupt. _

"_Shut up. I want to fuck you Naruto. I've wanted to fuck you since we met. You thought it was a dream and I took advantage of that. Yes it was hilarious that you were so stupid to fall for it. But, that's not why I did it."_

"_So you-"_

"_Just shut the fuck up." Sasuke pushed his lips to the blondes, knocking him over and wrapping his legs around his hips. Naruto squeaked from the surprise attack. The attack being a tongue down his throat nearly suffocating him. Damn this was all happening so fast… _

_Now…_

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down into Naruto's azure eyes. They were wide and honestly, full of fear. But not fear like he wants to run away. No, not that at all. The fear that he had no clue if this was happening and confusion of Sasukes change in character. He was still surprised that his dream wasn't even a dream! He had had dry sex with his dream boy and didn't even know it actually happened. He just blanked out, thinking of what had happened in that oddly decorated house.

Sasuke looked into his eyes to know if he should continue or not. But of course the dobe was of in his own little world called Narutoland. Sasuke sighed and snapped his fingers in front of the fox.

"Naruto." he snapped as the blonde himself blinked and was coming home after his little vacation in Narutoland. He apparently had been there for some time. He looked up into the chocolate eyes and arched a brow, forgetting he what was happening at the moment. _Damn. This guy… _Sasuke thought. Annoyed at how attention deficit the fox was.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Where'd you go? You've been staring into space ever since I stopped the kiss."

""I didn't go anywhere. I was thinking about the dry sex we had, since apparently it wasn't a dream." he inquired, mentally cursing his damned curse.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you have wet dreams about me and then you couldn't tell the difference between real life and a dream."

"Sh-shut up Teme! I'm not the one who lied!"

"At least I _can_ lie" the raven smirked. The blonde blushed and got an angry look. He then tried to sit up. He was reminded that the Uchiha was sitting on his pelvis.

"Wow. I uh-"

"Want to continue? " Sasuke tried to finish his sentence and smiled sheepishly. Which only mad the whiskered cheeks redder.

"I was going to say very nervous. But I-" Naruto was cut of by soft, smooth lips, pressed against his. He was a little shocked but didn't care. He did want to continue. Damn all to hell if he was to say no. The blonde felt Sasukes tongue lick across his lower lip asking for permission. Although Naruto took too long to give him the grant, so the raven just gave him a little pinch on his ass to cause a little gasp. Within that small gasp, Sasuke pushed his tongue through the sweet lips. He explored ever spot in that mouth and savored the intoxicating taste of Naruto. It was a mix of ramen and vegetables from his usual meal and what he had just eaten. But there was something else, a little like vanilla. That was it. Vanilla.

Sasuke placed his right hand on the whiskered cheek and traced along the bottom whisker with his thumb. His other hand found itself on Narutos jacket zipper. He began pulling it down and sliding the fabric of the foxes shoulders. Naruto placed his own right hand on Sasukes ass. Literally on his ass. He had pushed his hand inside the ravens boxers and squeezed the firm buttocks.

Back in the mouth war for dominance… Sasuke was winning. He ran his tongue along the back of Narutos' throat while the blonde was just trying to get his tongue into the cinnamon flavored mouth.

"Sas- to-too rough." he try to say between the kisses. Sasuke thought to himself _that's too rough? Naruto doesn't know how __**rough **__I want to be_. The raven ground his growing erection into the other ninjas. "Ngh…hnn..ahgnn!" _What an amazing sound. _Sasuke wanted Naruto to o make more of that sound.

"Do you want me too?" Sasuke said after breaking the kiss and moving his head down to the blondes tent. He placed his hand on the button ready to just rip it off. Naruto got what he was gesturing and nodded in reply. And with that, the raven rushed the button out of the hole moved his hands up to the tan Uzumakis chest. He slowly pulled zipper down with his teeth. The heat from Narutos aching member spilled out and warmed Sasukes face. He looked up into the blues eyes he loved so much and smirked. "Hearts?" he chuckled as he pulled Narutos pants down to his knees.

"Just sh-shut up bastard. Hurry up!" he groaned. Sasuke just scoffed and rubbed the heart covered member with a single finger, tracing the outlines of the love symbol shape. "Please. Stop teasing me." he arched his back, pushing his groin into the Uchihas palm. "Please Sasuke, please suck me." he whimpered. The raven moved the boxers slit over so that Narutos cock slid through.

"Shit." _Shit. Who the fuck would of guess? Uzunaki Naruto was- was huge. He must almost seven inches! No wonder he is so clumsy… He's got a big cock throwing of his balance. Fuck. How is this supposed to fit in my mouth!?_

"What are you staring at?" the blond asked, annoyed that he was taking so long to free his urgently needed release.

"N-nothing! Sorry." He spit out and went back to business. He wrapped a hand around the weeping cock and began stroking it's length. Bringing his face to its tip and licking the pre-cum off that had been pooling in the slit, enough of it that some spilled of the ravens tongue and dripping down his lip and chin. The sight was amazing for Naruto. He moan out in short panting breaths, the Uchihas name.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Sasu-ke! Ngh… Eh.. Mmngh" the raven stroked him faster as he wrapped his lips around the head of the member. Continuously gracing the slit with his tongue. Naruto again, pursed his hips up, plunging his throbbing dick into Sasuke throat, causing a gag. The moment pressure off the gag was thrilling and tempted Naruto to do it more. Sasuke wince but just for a moment and slid the member out some and then back in. As far as he could, stroking the remainder of the member with his hand. He pushed it as far as he could, and repeatedly moaned sending vibrations into the aching cock. Narutos hand intertwined in the black hair as the black head of hair continued bobbing up and down.

Naruto cried out a loud groan when Sasuke got the whole length of his member within his mouth. Sasuke reached up and tweaked the tanned Uzumakis nipples wanting to hear more and more pleased moans. He was gifted with exactly what he wished for.

"Faster! Dammit! Faster Teme!" The raven retracted one hand from his nipple toy and placed it on the blondes pelvis for better support. Sasuke increased his speed and was starting to become dizzy. But the speed pumped him in just the right way. "Sasuke!" the whiskered boy shouted as he released his cream into the throat of Sasuke. The raven sat up and smiled. He had satisfied Naruto and a bit of cum in the corner of his mouth and chin was there to prove it.

He looked at the blonde who was coated in sweat and still panting. Naruto closed his eyes and wiped some of the sweat of his brow and chuckled.

"This was most defiantly _not _a dream."

"Hn." The raven got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he arched a brow.

"To take a cold shower. I'll be right back." Naruto looked at Sasukes tightened pants and saw the erection trying to get out.

"Why don't I just help you with that? Come back here and-"

"No. It's fine. Pull up your pants and get some rest." And before Naruto could answer, he left leaving the blonde confused.

Sasuke closed the door and began walking down the hall. _Damn… his cum was vanilla flavored too. A bit salty and bitter, but there was vanilla… delicious vanilla. That is my new favorite flavor. _he thought to himself as he turned right to another hallway. He _really_ needed a cold shower.

"Yo." Sasuke jumped and looked up to see Kakashi sitting Indian style on the ceiling. The man waved and closed his eyes merely, enraging Sasuke.

"What are you doing here!? Who was that man!? Did you catch him?! Why was he after Naruto?!" the raven yelled. The jounin sighed.

"A rogue sound chounin ninja named Jou. Found him. Caught him. Problem is he killed himself before I got any real information." he looked what would be his up at Sasuke noticing some uncommon things. "Am I interrupting something? Looks like your busy…" he pointed to the situation that was starting to soften in the ravens pants.

"Its none of your concern old man. Tell me what Tsunade is doing about this." he masked his embarrassed emotions with his emotionless mask. Kakashi scoffed and jumped down to stand in front of Sasuke. He stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"She is sending a team to sound to investigate. Naruto needs to stay hidden until we now the severity of this case. This Jou, was obviously working for someone. We don't know how dangerous his boss is so we need to keep Narutos whereabouts on the down-low." Kakashi saw a shimmer of white goo on Sasuke chin and winced. "Seriously, what did I interrupt? Do you always spray your cum in your face or were you just eating it?"

"W-what!?" Sasuke couldn't hold in his blush and wiped his chin off with the back of his hand. He looked at was now on has hand and choked from a dry throat. "Its not like that! I-I.." Sasuke averted his eyes. "Where is Naruto going to stay?"

"Calm down Mr. Frisky. I was hoping with you" He smirked. "But I have to get some with Sakur- aahh I mean- investigate with Sakura!" he scratched the back of his head nervously and blushed. "So yea! Naruto stays with you! I investigate with Sakura-chan! Have fun and don't kill each other!" he chuckled and backed up slowly. "Heheh… See-ya later!" he ran quickly down the hall and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Moron.. Wait, Naruto stays with me? Score!" He pumped his fist. He quickly looked around making sure he was alone atlas. He doesn't show emotion to anyone, but being alone it's okay. Uchiha never show emotion to anyone. Sasuke continued down the hall and turned into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and slid into the cooling and washed away the sweaty stench. _I have my Naruto-dobe all to myself for a month. This will be fun._

He finished his shower and forgot that he was going to finish himself off there. Of course Kakashi had made him go soft. Great. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading toward the vanity mirror and grabbing his cinnamon scented hair gel. A knock on the door made him stop in mid-gel scooping.

"Sasuke? I think we should talk."

_Well fuck._

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter and it was sexy! :D and awkward when my sister came in and started reading what I wrote! 0.o heh… yea…So yup, …Next Chapter… Why did Jou try too kill our beloved Naruto? What will they talk about? Are you guys mad at me for taking so long to update even though I really wanted to but couldn't? …Find out next chapter and thanks everyone for sticking with the story! I have big plans for it all and will probably make this a long story! But to make me write faster… Review and junk! Sorry for the short chapter though… Well, see ya'll later! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Your Towel is a Bitch

**A/N: **Hello my beautiful readers. This chapter is kinda short and random and weird cause that's how I feel today. So yea.. Penis.. Heh heh. TuT I love you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto just like I own a mansion. Therefore I don't own Naruto. Dammit.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Moron.. Wait, Naruto stays with me? Score!" He pumped his fist. He quickly looked around making sure he was alone atlas. He doesn't show emotion to anyone, but being alone it's okay. Uchiha never show emotion to anyone. Sasuke continued down the hall and turned into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and slid into the cooling and washed away the sweaty stench. I have my Naruto-dobe all to myself for a month. This will be fun._

_He finished his shower and forgot that he was going to finish himself off there. Of course Kakashi had made him go soft. Great. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading toward the vanity mirror and grabbing his cinnamon scented hair gel. A knock on the door made him stop in mid-gel scooping._

"_Sasuke? I think we should talk."_

_**Well fuck.**_

_Now…_

"Dobe?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess…" Naruto opened the door and instantly dropped his jaw at the sight.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dripping wet. The blondes eyes widening as he gaped longingly over the pale porcelain skinned body. The water gliding down his well toned muscles. His towel on his waist, threatening to fall off. His eyes where brought to the attention of his pelvis as Sasuke started walking over to Naruto. Every step making the towel inch down a little more. Unfortunately, he stopped and adjusted his towel when it was about to reveal a hint of what Naruto wanted to see the most.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. But what woke Naruto up is when Sasuke moved his hand to the foxes chin and closed his mouth before retracting his hand back to his side. "Your drooling." Sasuke smirked. The whiskered cheeks flushed and Naruto wiped the drool of his face. He let out some nervous 'I-I-I, uh, I- ehs'. "You said you think we should talk?"

"Huh?"

"I said, you think we should talk." he sighed. Uchiha did not like repeating himself.

"Yes." he managed out.

"About what?"

"What just happened."

"No."

"Wha? Why not!?"

"We have something more important to talk about." Sasuke walked back to his mirror and scooped up some gel after he padded his hair with a towel to dry it some. He placed it in his hair and began forming his signature hair style with both hands. Not really paying attention too Naruto stepping up next to him.

"Like what?"

"Kakashi came back."

Naruto paused.

"Oh." He sighed. He had forgotten about that, he's been forgetting a lot of important things lately. But Sasuke kinda… helped him forget. Even though it just happened today. "…Does he know what happened?"

"No. All he knows is that it was a sound chounin named Jou. He killed himself before Kakashi could get anything else out of him." Satisfied with his hair, Sasuke looked over to the azure eyes while he wiped the rest of the gel onto a hand towel. "He said someone is after you." The raven stepped closer to the blonde, now only a few inches away. "You have to stay hidden until they know the severity of your danger. So you get to stay with me."

"With you!? WHAT!?" _I can't believe this. I have the truth jutsu on me, some weirdo tried to kill me, Sasuke just gave me a blow job, and now I get to live with him!? What the Fuck!? The Gods are messing with me! I know it. _he thought.

"Yep. Now, are you going to sleep with me?"

"WHA!? I just found out that you like me- _that way_. Do you think now is the best time to fuck? With all that's going on Sasuke, really? You are a pervert! I mean, yes I would love to, but this isn't-" Sasuke slapped a hand over Narutos mouth. The raven couldn't believe he just heard what he did. But he's Uchiha. He wasn't going flip out and clap for joy, then pounce on the fox like he wanted to do. Nope. He kept that bottled up and put his stoic mask on and acting like he didn't care what he said. Cause that's just the kind of guy he is. Teme.

"I _meant_, do you want to sleep in my room or do you want the guest bedroom I have you currently residing in?" Sasuke removed his hand from the blondes mouth. And stepped back to the sink grabbing his toothbrush and spreading the mint tooth cleanser on the white bristles. He turned on the faucet and splashed his toothbrush under the water for a moment before placing it in his mouth and brushed his little heart away.

"Oh, well, I want too sleep with you in your room." Naruto slapped his own hands over his mouth this time and blushed again. "But! I suggest I sleep in the room I'm in now." he murmured, trying to excuse the truth that came through his lips. Man, he could _not_ control his mouth.

"I..hmph..sup-pose." the raven said as he cleaned his teeth and spat into the marble sink. He took the glass cup from the counter and filled it half full, sipping it and swishing the water in his mouth and spitting that into the sink as well.

"Okay. Now will you go get dressed?" he glanced at the torturous towel that was once again trying to make its escape off Sasukes body. Naruto quickly looked up at the smirking Sasuke.

"Why? Am I bothering you?" Uchiha crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on one leg.

"Yes." _Dammit. This guy…_

"Oh? How so?" his smirk grew to a mischievous grin.

"I'd rather not say." Naruto started backing to they door. He just knew he was about to spill out exactly what he was thinking. He really didn't want the teme finding _that_ out. He grabbed the door knob franticly while the bastard stepped closer.

"Dobe… Tell me."

"I know what your doing! Bastard! You making the towel fall on purpose aren't you? Perverted sadist teme! Stop making me reveal my personnel craps about how you make me feel!" and Sasuke _was_ doing it on purpose.

"I only have a month to use this to my advantage. So… No."

Naruto stopped himself from opening the door anymore.

"A month?"

"Yes, moron. If you would ever paid attention to what Kakashi was saying, you'd know that he told you the jutsu only lasts a month. After that you can lie your ass off and that's no fun for me now is it?" he pouted.

"Ooohh. Thank Gods! I thought it's last forever! -Hey! I'm not a moron!"

"Shut up. Usuratonkachi. Tell me why the way I'm dressed bothers you already."

The towel began to fall. Naruto shut his eyes quicker then Haku could jump into mirrors when he did that weird mirror room thing. Damn. That's fast. Naruto at that moment decided he hated that particular towel. He didn't want to see Sasukes dick at that moment. Sasuke would have the higher card and control the conversation with his cockhypnotization. He could not let _that_ happen to him. So therefore, that towel is evil. I hate you ugly whore towel. Die towel. I want you to die. I hope, that when you get washed, you get caught on something and you get ripped to shreds. And then, you get put in the dryer. And it catches on fire. Sasuke just uses you, you bitch. You just get used. Never loved. And then, for being the bitch towel that you are. Your parents will tell you that you were adopted because your real parents never loved you. And that they never loved you either. And you just die knowing that you were adopted and none of your parents loved you. -Insert Evil Laughter Here- Wait a second. Towels don't have parents. The hell am I talking about? Shit. Eh… Where was I? Oh yea. Right abouuutt here-

"Your towels a bitch and you're a pervert!" and with that, the blonde dashed down the hall cover his eyes with his hands.

"Oi! You're the one who 'wanted to talk' about the amazing blow job I gave you!" Sasuke shouted out the door. He was pissed and annoyed… But also, quite amused from how embarrassed Naruto got. _But why the hell did he call my towel a bitch? My towel is not a female dog. _By the time Uchiha was fully dressed in his navy blue plaid pajama pants and button up shirt, he checked on the fox and saw that he was already asleep. Sasuke sighed. Disappointed that he wasn't going to get to mess with the whisker faced boy anymore tonight. But he understood. The dobe had been through a lot today. He lost everything he had and then discovered the boy in his wet dreams liked him back. He figured the moron was tired as hell from the emotional rollercoaster attack. He'd talk to him in the morning. And if not, he has a long time alone with him to talk to him.

Sasuke headed to his room, a few doors down from Narutos and slid under the covers. "Good night, _Dobe_." he whispered to himself as though Naruto could hear him. Uchiha adjusted his black comforter and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. I guess he was really tired too.

Kakashi knelt on the windowsill as he waved to the pink haired girl. He winked at her before jumping to the ground and heading home. He had the most amazing time with Sakura-chan.

As he laid in bed he thought about Jou, instead of his usually lullaby of wonderful thoughts of Sakura. Something about Jou's death didn't seem right though. There was no way he could survive though. Right? His kunai clearly went into his heart. It was an apparent violent suicide. He stabbed himself in the chest. He coughed up blood and cried tears while he laughed his sadist laugh. It was creepy and disturbing Kakashi had thought. But he saw him die. He checked his pulse and everything. The whole shebang. But something was just off. Kakashi entwined his fingers together behind his head. He left the sound ninja with some head Konaha men. He'd never met them before though. He just couldn't shake this feeling. That-

Jou was still _alive. _

_***BANANANANANA***_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. ….Next Chapter… What is Sasuke and Naruto going to do with there lots of alone time? ;D But its like, two days later. Gah whatever. You'll see …that's all. I'm saving the Jou stuff for later. Because I don't care about that right now and want Sasuke and Narutos' plot to start moving because this story has only gone through two days. That ri-dick-ulous. Teehee… I'm sorry im a snail and I'm posting a another chapter today. It may be short but god dammit I think you guys deserve it for me being slow. Your welcome -

REVIEW! Tell me what you think:

What your favorite and least favorite part was. What I makes me suck at writing. Fuck I don't care if you tell me what you had for dinner last night. I love reading reviews and that's what keeps me going. 'Cept when I have writers block… :I Bye. Have a lovely day.


	8. Chapter 8: Payback is a bitch Ain't it?

**A/N:** Yes. I'm posting two chapters in one day. Deal with it. Here. Read the chapter now.

**Disclaimer:** …I own nothing but my plot. That is preposterous. Indeed.

* * *

The first morning in the Uchiha manor un eventful. Naruto didn't come his room 'cept for the bathroom. Which he ran to only when he new it was safe. Sasuke tried getting him to come out of the room but the fox refused. So Sasuke had to leave food by the door and tell Naruto that he did. The blonde would wait till the raven left the area before he grabbed the food and scarfing it down.. Cause dammit. He was hungry.

Sasuke only _aloud_ him to keep himself locked up because he knew Naruto was probably trying to figure things out. But he wasn't. He was just sleeping a lot. He knew what was going on. He knew about his house and that dangerous Jou guy thing. But he was safe with Sasuke in hiding right? So he felt fine about that. His house? Eh, he didn't want to think about it. As long as he didn't see his houses' remains. He felt like nothing happened too it. He sorta pretended that nothing happened to it. I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't know why he cried so much about it. All Naruto really owned was ramen and some clothes, and a few pictures. But he could get another picture of his team from Sakura who had a lot apparently. And he could buy more ramen and clothes… His Kakashi doll- I mean er- practice dummy was gone but he could make another.

Basically, he was fine. He _had _to think about Sasuke though. A lot. He may or may not have thought about the blow job and dry sex while he barricaded himself in the room for two days. And he may have had a little 'happy time' with himself from those said thoughts, if you know what I mean. -wink wink- But by the third morning, he had to get out. He was bored and gross. All honesty -pun intended.- he smelled like the port-a-pottys' you have to go in when your at the fair after that really fat guy who had been eating chili all day went in. In short, he smelled like shit.

So at six o'clock in the morning… he decided to shower before he puke from his own stench. Why so early? 'Cause he didn't want to run into Sasuke.

Naruto went into the bathroom that he and Sasuke had there last encounter in. He dug through some cabinets to find a towel and body wash clothes.

The blonde noticed all the cinnamon scented wash products. _So that's what it was… _

After his shower he snuck into Sasukes room to get some clean clothes. Sasuke wasn't in the room but Naruto just shrugged it off. Clothes; White shorts? Nope. Blue Uchiha shirt? Nope. White shirt that revealed his chest and he can purposely stain to make the teme mad. Yes. Light blue boxers? Fuck yes. That's all.

Boxers and an open flimsy shirt. Oh well. Maybe he can tease Sasuke this time.

*GROWL*

"I need food." Naruto drooled as he went through the unknown house, looking for the kitchen. It took five minutes because he was so hungry that it fogged up his brain and he couldn't focus on which way he had already gone. Sure Naruto… that's why. Keep telling yourself that buddy. He heard a faucet running and then cereal being poured. _FOOOOD_. He ran to the source and as soon as he turned the corner-

CRASH.

Uzumaki Naruto ran straight into the open fridge door.

Sasuke raised a brow and set the milk on the table after closing the door. He didn't even look to see what obnoxious thing ran clashed into his innocent fridge door. Naruto rubbed his head, fumbling to stand. Holding onto the counter island for support.

"Oi! What the hell?!" he stated, still in a daze.

"Morning Usuratonkachi." he walked back to the table and poured the milk into his grain cereal. "Finally decided to come out and get rid of that nasty smell I see. I thought you died in there."

Naruto blinked a few times and look at the raven. He wore his regular blue shirt and white shorts.

"Shut up Teme." he said simply. "What's for breakfast?" he clapped his hand and smiled a wide smile, excited to eat.

"I don't know. What do you want?" Naruto raised a finger and took in a deep breath. "Don't even say it."

"Say what?" he pouted. He dropped his finger and drooped his shoulders. "You don't even know-"

"Ramen isn't breakfast food moron."

"I know! Wait- Fucking Kakashi and his truth shit. Dammit."

Sasuke just furrowed his eyebrows. He sat down and began eating his nutritious meal of whole grain cereal and orange juice. Naruto gave up and made his way the cupboards and grabbed a spoon and bowl. They had the same breakfast together in silence. After that, they head to the living room. Sasuke sat and read a green book while Naruto played with himself.- You pervert. I mean he cloned himself so he can play card game with himself. Shit, being on the down-low was boooringgg.

They went like this for an hour. Until…

"HAHAHAHA! I win again" Cloned Naruto shout out with a sadist grin.

"What!? That doesn't even make any sense to me. Fuck. I'm sick of playing with myself. Fuck you Uzumaki." Real Naruto spat out at himself before he poofed away the clone. "Sasuke-bastard! I'm bored.. Pay attention to me." he groaned.

Sasuke merely smirked. "You got bored of playing with yourself so you came to me?" he inquired not even looking up from his book. Naruto felt a light brush of pink fill his face. Then a mischievous grin spread across the tan whiskered face. The teme liked making him blush. Maybe it's time for payback. He might have to embarrass himself some but it'd be worth making the Uchiha flustered.

"Actually yes. That's why I came out of my room. Oh I need a change of sheets by the way."

Sasukes coal eyes widened. "Are you attempting to mess with me?"

"Nope." he raised an evil brow to go with his evil smile. "Nothing but the truth. Remember Teme?"

At this, the raven dropped his jaw.

"So you were masturbating the whole time you where in that room!? What the fuck Dobe?! I thought you where going through emotional trauma shit!"

"I was at first! But then I basically got over it. Not fully, but mostly. And then I stopped thinking about my house, and thought about the amazing blow job you gave me. My first actually. That's what I thought about most actually. And the dry sex we had at Mrs. Kats-"

"Stop! Why are you telling me this!?" Naruto was witnessing the reddest and deepest blush, that Uchiha Sasuke probably ever wore on his face. He threw his book onto the clack leather couch in frustration. Naruto just smiled.

"Payback for making me all hot and bothered."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was biting his lip trying to fight his blush away.

"Heh. Payback is indeed a bitch. Ain't it? Hehe." the blonde got up and sat next to the raven.

"You could've asked me for help you know."

"Huh?" Naruto made a confused face.

"Ne, if thinking of me made you horny, you could've just asked me for head. You didn't have to jack off. I was just two doors down."

"W-whoa!" the fox nervously rubbed the back of his head. "This, coming from Mr. 'No I'm just going to take a cold shower'?" he sighed. "I didn't think of that option. I'm not really use to the Sasuke that wanrs my dick yet, ya know?"

"Hn."

"So… Whatchya want to talk 'bout now?"

Sasuke didn't like that Naruto gave him 'payback'. Uchiha always got the last word in these things. But in this case, he would make Naruto flustered last.

"We can do math." Sasuke natural smirk formed back on his face.

"Math?"

"Hn. Let's go to my room, add the bed, subtract our clothes and divide your legs."

"GAHH! WHAT?!" Naruto blushed immediately. Not enough though.

"Naruto-kun, my dick just died. Can I bury it in your ass?"

"EHH!?" Naruto pulled his hair. _What the hell is this bastard saying! He's all casual about it! The fuck!?_

"Hey, I don't know much about pies… So can you make my banana cream?"

"SASUKE!? THE HELL?!"

"If I give you a nickel, will you tickle my pickle?"

"I-"

"Are you a chicken farmer? Cause you sure know how to raise my cock."

"No! But-"

"If I flipped a coin what are my chances of getting head?"

"50% but will you-"

"If I where a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed?"

"Swallow of course, but can I just say-"

"No. Roses are red, violets are blue. I like tomatoes. Lets go fuck."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted out while shoving his hands to the ravens mouth. Sasuke looked at Narutos face. It was red like a tomato. Sasuke liked tomatoes. The foxes blush went all the way to his ears. The whole time Sasuke had been saying the dirty pick up lines his face was expressionless and his eyes stayed looking into the wide blue eyes.

Sasuke pushed Narutos hand away from his mouth.

"Dobe."

"The hell was that!?"

"What was what?"

"All that naughty shit you just said to me!"

"Paybacks a bitch. Ain't it?" Naruto sent a nasty glare to the Uchiha. Which completely did not phase him in the least. Naruto sat back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. His blush still simmering, and cooling down.

"Where do you get all this shit?"

"My ass?"

The blonde scoffed.

"I mean all your perverted information. Like, how'd you know how to perform such a- eh… a fantastic blow job. And the clothed sex thing. And where in this fucking world, did you get those pick up lines?"

Sasuke slowly grabbed the green book from his right side. The title reading 'Yaoi Paradise'. The raven, as quietly as he could, shoved the book down into the couches crack. Naruto was completely oblivious to the action, him being on Sasuke left side.

"Eh, I guess I read one of Kakashis' books by accident. If not, I don't know how that information was put in my brain." he lied flawlessly.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"What now?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

"Don't care… but we can practice some justu and strengthen our chakra. That's all I can think of"

"I guess. But were aren't supposed to leave? Where are we going to train?"

"I have a training room."

"Oh." they both stood up and Naruto followed Sasuke though the maze of halls in unison footsteps. "Hey Sasuke-teme?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm the uke or the seme here?"

"Uke."

"Of course that's what you'd say. I want to be seme."

"No. A dobe can't be a seme."

Naruto pouted. Poor poor uke Naruto…

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Two chapter in one night! …Next Chapter… Writers block. I have no idea yet. Any suggestions?… So I can't update till Tuesday. I have to visit my dad for the weekend. I miss him.. D: I hoped you guess liked my comedy chapter! Tell me you favorite parts and stuff you hate so I can improve my skills! Or lets just say… my chakra for my creative writing jutsu! :D ~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~ love you my sexy bbys! Until next time, my sweets~


	9. Chapter 9: My Favorite Color is White

**A/N: **It's here! It's here! Doodley doo! It's here! Chapter 9 is here! Is you awesome readers ready for flirtatious Naruto! SkittleHeartBrokenWings gave me an idea! Thank you ! :D Its not exactly what you said but I don't want their relationship that strong yet… yet… hehe. Well here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto cause I'm poor. :'( waaah…

* * *

Four days later.

Naruto has been there for a week. Today was Friday. A full week. Exactly it was 6pm. The same time Naruto had woken up too.

Uzumaki and Uchiha have just fought (for training) the past few days since Naruto made Sasuke blush beat red. Though out the training nothing much has happened. Just normal everyday shit. They woke up, made breakfast, trained, lunch, trained, dinner, then just chill till they went to bed. Well right now was dinner time and Sasuke was making Sukiyaki.

Sasuke had just finished chopping the vegetables, tofu, mushroom and konyaku noodles. He scraped the ingredients into the simmering sweet soy sauce broth. Next was the thinly sliced meat. The raven grabbed his ginsu knife and began slicing the beef. Naruto sat on a stool next to the counter that the bastard was working at. Watching the stoic boy cut through the bloody, juicy meat quickly. He sorta looks like he is trying to show off. Chopping like that. So thinly and so fast.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard." the blonde said. Breaking the somewhat awkward silence. He was bored so- annoy the bastard time.

"Hn." he nodded. He didn't look up from the food. Trying to focus on the paper-thin slices.

"What's your favorite color?"

"White. Why?"

"I'm bored. I don't know."

More silence.

"Why white?"

"It's the same color as the best thing that I have ever swallowed."

"What? Milk?" Naruto arched a brow.

"…"

"Eh, what else is edible and white… Whip cream?"

"No." the fox waited for the raven to continue but when no other sound left those sweet lips… Naruto continued himself.

"Is it some type of dairy?" Why didn't he just tell me.

Sasuke continued chopping the meat but looked up into the curious cerulean eyes. Uchiha smirked.

"Well it's not dairy par se but you do have to pump a living thing to get it to _cum_ out." he said with a sly cool voice. Naruto looked at him. Looked at the knife. Then look at him again. All unknowingly. He was thinking on those words. What can you milk that isn't dairy? Then it hit him right in the face like Sakura does.

"You mean- CUM!?" his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Contemplating on what to say while his mouth just sputtered out the first things it could grab onto. "You-you! You mean jiz! SPERM!" A blush creped it's way onto his face. "That's your most favorite thing you've ever swallowed!? What the hell Sasuke-teme!? You perverted- GAHH! Watch what your doing!"

Sasuke had become too distracted on how sexy and flustered Naruto looked. All he had were some orange boxers and some white socks. His toned muscles flexing because the fox was tensing up. His breathing was heavy, puffing out his chest. His whole body was red and his eye was twitching a bit in embarrassment. His large, clear, wonderful blue eyes. His hair was his usual shaggy and spiky mess b ut some of it hung down in his face, still damp from the shower he had just taken after training.

Dammit. Sasuke wished that the dobe would've excepted his offer yesterday for them to shower together after their chakra work-outs. But NOoooOOooO… Naruto had to drift of in a daze and got hard just hearing the offer. He stood there for a good minute and when he finally came back from Narutoland, he instantly realized the extremely tempting -enough to want to pounce on and rape him- large bulge in his pants. He was so embarrassed he shouted 'No Perverted-Bastard!' and ran away. Wow he was babbling to himself in his own thoughts. He looked at Narutos' vanilla flavored mouth and saw he was talking._ Shit. What was he saying? 'Cut' 'Finger?'? What the hell?_

But Narutos scream telling him to watch out was to late. Sasuke cut the pointer finger of his left hand. A straight slice. The cut was at the tip of the digit and on the bottom side where your fingerprint would be found. Some of the blood from the meat seeped into the slice.

Sasuke merely winced. Uchiha pride and all. But it hurt like a bitch! Meat juice all up inside his finger. Disgusting! He dropped the knife and backed up a foot and began shaking his hand. He gripped his finger and saw it oozed. Ick. He look to Naruto who somehow managed to get his stool across the room and he was not right next to Sasuke. In other words. Naruto was all up in Sasukes grill.

"Are you okay Teme!? You got beef juice and blood all mixed with your blood!"

"No duh, dobe." he glared at him.

"Give me your hand, bastard." the fox grabbed the pale wrist swiftly, bringing the small wound to eye level. The raven attempted to pull back. He didn't want Usuratonkachi to force him to do something with out his permission! The whiskered face boy examined it for a moment. He then looked into the coal eyes that where currently looking at the finger. Wondering what was about to be done to the oozing digit. The blonde brought the finger close to his lips that he had just slowly licked to moisten them. Uchiha had followed the fingers path and looked into the half-lidded clear blue eyes. He felt blood begin to rush to his face. _Dammit fight it! I CANNOT blush again! What is this dobe doing? _he thought.

"The old hag, Tsunade, once told me…" Naruto whispered seductively, ghosting his lips on Sasukes' finger. "…that saliva, helps a wounds healing go up." the fox gave the cut a gentle lick. Naruto was rewarded with a small shudder that was attempted to be suppressed by Sasuke. That shudder gave him the small urge to continue. He delicately wrapped his lips around the tip of the finger, up to the first knuckle. He sucked some, extracting the juices and blood that had intruded Sasukes open cut. After he believed he had gotten it out, he slowly slipped his mouth of the finger and turn to spit the beef juice flavored spit into the trash. Spit because he didn't want the beef ooz tampering with the luscious Sasuke flavor.

"And there's the common knowledge to suck the foreign substance out of your blood system." he said with a sly grin. He pulled the pale hand back to his mouth, the fingernail facing Sasuke so the wound faced Naruto.

"I-It doesn't hur-hurt dobe. And I-I don't think tha-that the meat was tainted… I just have to w-wash it!" Sasuke was finally blushing again. But just a light tint. He blushed out of anger from blushing and stuttering like a babbling love-struck school girl. But something happened in just under a minute that deepened the blush so deep, the Uchiha Sasuke that was usually; pasty pale, mono-toned and well composed, but here he was now; tomato-red(Hmmm… if he was a tomato, he'd be a cannibal…), crackling his voice like he was in puberty and trembling. This sudden change in character cause by this…

The look in Narutos eyes. Full of hungry lust. The blue eyes just looking at his finger then back into Sasukes eyes. The blonde just stared into the ravens eyes while he place the tip of tongue at the bottom of his finger, slowly making his way up. Sasuke was panicked in his head. He was being seduced! By the dobe! The dobe with those bright… clear… alluring eyes. Naruto wrapped his lips around the fingers tip and began sucking on it, moving it in and out of his mouth.

Sasuke was still bleeding but not much. It was a bit weird for just a moment in the blondes head. He was basically drinking Sasuke-bastards blood. Heheh… I'm a vampire… Naruto let his tongue play with the finger, like it had a mind of its own. The pink saliva muscle played its little taste buds away! Mmmm.. Cinnamon Sasuke.

The finger teasing went on and on. The quivering brunette unknowingly shut the flame off while he watch the site. He just imagined Naruto doing the same thing to another body part that was on a larger scale. Not as big as Mr. 7'in dick over here but six and one third inches was still big. Spit was seeping off his single digit and dripped to the floor. While some more of Narutos' saliva ran down chin. Uchiha let out a quiet moan. My my… Sasukes' pants getting rather tight.

Naruto lifted pulled thing finger completely out with a string off the intoxicating saliva that Sasukes restricted member craved to be covered in. and my my was the ravens' dick jealous of his finger. Narutos grin only grew wider when he saw the bulged in Sasukes pants. He could feel the heat pooling of him. Naruto took the raven moment of daze as his only opportunity.

Before Sasuke-bastard knew it, Naruto tackled him to the ground. He penetrated the raven mouth with his still playfull tongue. Sasuke had no other choice but to groan between kisses. Especially after the blonde had slipped his hand into Sasukes pants. The whiskered boy was disappointed because he was so quick that he somehow missed the opening to the boxers. And even more disappointed when he couldn't find the piss-hole slit, so he couldn't find the skin he wanted to get to. But this would do for now. Naruto stroked the restrained cock. He kept his support with his elbows and knees on either side of the Uchihas' body. He laced his tan fingers through the black-brown hair and helped Sasuke support his head. This way he could also position his head the way he wanted. Which came in handy.

Naruto broke the kiss from the soft lips containing the ruthless tongue that was an apparent great playmate. He trailed quick but gentle kisses down his jaw line. Then down his neck. Narutos unoccupied hand reached for the bottom of Sasukes shirt pulling it up at far as he could. Naruto had to send some rough rubbings onto his cock so that the raven would arch his back with a loud moan so he could pull the navy blue shirt up more. Sasuke, with his hands gripping the tanned foxes firm ass, would not let go of him. So he guessed he wasn't taking his shirt of all the way.

Naruto kiss the pale skin that was sweating on Sasukes chest before licking the nipple to his right. Sasuke felt his pleasure intensify greatly with just the first lick. He panting had increased too as the blonde continued to engulf the erect nipple. But the ravens shirt had grown a problem as it kept trying to get in the way of the whiskered faced mouth. Naruto was fed up with the annoying fabric. I mean, he was trying to enjoy his seme-time. There's another fabric item of Sasuke that is now on Narutos list to kill. Naruto grabbed the rim of the shirt and with his four fingers shoved it into Sasukes open and panting mouth. Sasuke bit down on the clothes, a little confused at first but soon realizing the action. Naruto slid his left hand out of the Temes' mouth. Now happy that the was nothing in his way. The blonde rubbed Uchiha's hardened nipple on his left with his thumb and happily continued licking the other.

Suddenly, Naruto was filled with even more glee, letting out a few giggles when he found the slit of Sasukes boxers, letting through the burning aching member. Naruto ripped the button of the white shorts, also pushing the zipper down in the rough movement. Naruto gripped the hard cock and quickly began to pump in moments notice. The sensation of all of Narutos touches was exhilarating. Sasuke had began shouting out Narutos name in stuttering squeals. He was shaking, feeling his groin, aching to release. Naruto loocked up to Sasukes face, his eyes opened seconds after, feeling the stare, and locked with blue ones. Sasuke-temes' where in full on puppy-eyes mode. Sasuke was holding his shirt in his mouth witch had only enhanced the pouting and begging look. He knew his sexy bastard wanted- no need to finish the job.

He began to pump him faster. He stared right into the coal colored eyes while he continued to lick his chest. He knew the way he looked into Sasukes eyes must've been a really sexy and thrilling scene when Sasuke blushed more as he shuddered. Naruto wanted to help him finish now. He thought he'd done enough teasing and should just go down. And he meant down. He stopped licking and rubbing the nipples and then stopped had changed the way his arm was to continue the constant stroking. Naruto admired Sasukes amazingly toned stomach as scooted his knees so he could move. When he looked back up at Sasuke, he whimpered like a needy puppy to go with increased puppy-pout face. But his eyes widened when he saw Naruto move down to his cock and slipped his tongue out of his mouth. Sasuke needed to stop him!

"N-Naruto! Plea-please! No! I-I! I'm going to-" white cream sprayed out as soon as Naruto glided his tongue up the throbbing shaft. The sperm had drenched Narutos face and hair. The blon- white haired boy blinked in shock and had his jaw dropped, letting some of the cream creep its way into his mouth.

"EEEEK!" the two boys turned their heads to see a wide-eyed Sakura and Kakashi standing shocked in the door frame. They both dropped the grocery bags the had been holding. Sasuke face palmed. They had just done this shit in the kitchen. _Shit…_

"So… bad timing, am I right?" Kakashi nervously chuckled trying to break the awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe I liked this chapter:3 Okay next chapie… is just what happens next and I don't want to give it away. But I'm in and I have to be going now! Update soon! REVIEW PLEASE MY LOVELYS! 3 See ya in either tomorrow or the next day! Promise! I love you all so much for reading! :D byee!


End file.
